Mighty Mordra
Mighty Mordra is an Orsimer member of the Undaunted who resides in The Rosy Lion in Daggerfall. They can also later be found in Anchors Aweigh Inn in Evermore and in the Aetherian Archive in Craglorn. Interactions One of the Undaunted In order to join the Undaunted, the Vestige must find Mighty Mordra in The Rosy Lion tavern and talk to her. The Mage's Tower Migty Mordra can be met in the Aetherian Archive. Dialogue ;One of the Undaunted "What do you want, ugly?" :Call me ugly again, and you'll have a fight on your hands. "Ha! Is that right? Well then. Sounds to me like you could be one of the Undaunted." ::The Undaunted? What's that? "A league of like-minded adventurers. Every one of us eager for riches and glory. Sound like anyone you know? So what do you say? Think you can be one of the Undaunted?" :::Yes, I want to be one of the Undaunted. "Are you sure? You'll have to fight the largest, meanest monsters in Tamriel. It's not for the weak of heart." ::::I am not afraid. "Then welcome! I think you'll fit right in. Once you prove yourself, of course. All you have to do is find a cave named Spindleclutch. The one full of bloodthirsty spiders. If you can handle that, return to me here and we'll make it official." ;The Mage's Tower In the Crossroads Tavern: "You look like danger interests you. What would you say if I knew of a tower of mages that until recently was sealed for centuries, and that was so dangerous that no one has entered the upper halls and lived?" :What tower are you talking about? "The locals call it the Aetherian Archive. It was built thousands of years ago, and sealed until crisis struck Craglorn. But the Undaunted and I heard rumors that its door had opened. We Undaunted agreed to meet at the tower; climb the Archive." ::Where are the Undaunted now? "In the belly of the dragon? Lost in some hollow? You never know with the Undaunted. The title for first at the top is still up for grabs. You know, if you live that long." :::I'll explore the Aetherian Archive first, then. "This doesn't look like the Aetherian Archive. It's going to be hard being the first to the top if you start in the wrong place. Ha! I slay me." ::::Why are you here in the Stargazer Observatory? "I was invited by one of the Stargazers, Hara, who told us about the Aetherian Archive. She doesn't seem as interested in going there to meet strange creatures and possibly kill them―but the Undaunted certainly are." In the Aetherian Archive: "And who might you be? I suppose you're wanting to go into the Archive? Great. Another raiding party. Where in Oblivion did Brulo get to?" :'What is this place?' ''"The locals call this tower the Aetherian Archive. It was built thousands of years ago, and sealed until crisis struck Craglorn. But the Undaunted and I heard rumors that its door had been opened. We Undaunted agreed to meet here; climb the Archive." ::Where are the Undaunted now? "In the belly of a dragon? Lost in some hollow? You never know with the Undaunted. We had agreed to meet here, at this tower in Craglorn, but we are easily distracted. Brave and adventurous, but easily distracted. Maybe Brulo found a tavern." :::I'll explore the Aetherian Archive first, then. "Be careful if you're going upstairs. These mages are running experiments, and I met several of them a couple floors up who didn't take kindly to visitors. If I had more allies I'd have given them Mauloch's fury. If only Brulo would get here." ::::Tell me more about the Undaunted. "We're the bravest fools in Tamriel. Not a hole in the ground we won't leap into, no Daedra or lurking shadow we won't drag to the light—and chop in the neck! The beasts of Craglorn don't fear much, but they should fear the Undaunted!" ::::What do you know of the Aetherian Archive? "Local legend says that the Aetherian Archive was built by the Firstmages long before the three towers of Elinhir existed, that those towers were created in homage to the Archive." ::::Who are these other people in the chamber? "Lunatics. They claim they were with the original group of mages that entered this tower and sealed themselves in; the Firstmages of Craglorn. That would make them impossibly old, even for Elves." :::::Who do you think they really are? "How would I know? They're probably beggars who wandered in from Elinhir when the Archive door opened. Exploring the upper floors is what interests me, not these fools." Quotes *''"Still alive, are you? And all your limbs intact? Maybe you should spend more time adventuring and less time at the tavern. Ha!"'' *''"Are you drunk, yet? 'Cause I am! Undaunted! Har. So. How are things with you?"'' – Anchors Aweigh Inn in Evermore *''"No! Mordra hates spiders. Hates. Spiders."'' Appearances * fr:Mordra la puissante Category:Online: Orsimer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Undaunted Members Category:Online: Daggerfall Characters Category:Online: Belkarth Characters